


Dreams, Regrets, and Acceptance

by Seleayn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Play Characters, Prequel, Regrets/Acceptance, Summer Troupe 7th Play, Summer Troupe Play, Yuki and Tenma isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleayn/pseuds/Seleayn
Summary: Before their regrets, they had a dream.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Dreams, Regrets, and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am and posted it 15 hours after because my eyes hurt from crying over their play  
> For a troupe that specialized in comedy, they broke my heart.
> 
> Side note: I realized Sora said they all went in different schools but let's leave that for now~
> 
> For guidance; Kumon (Sora), Muku (Atsumu), Kazunari (Aoi), Misumi (Kousei)

** _Sora (Kumon)_ **

The front door creaked as soon as Sora opened the door, his clothes were dirty and smelled like sweat, but he was sheepishly beaming as he greets his father who was waiting by the _genkan_ of their home, an unreadable look on his face as he watched Sora removed his shoes.

“Do you know what time is it?” his dad sternly asked.

“I know. I’m sorry, dad. But the Concour is almost approaching, and we have to perfect our steps and blockings!” Sora answered, he knows his dad supports his hobby, but coming home at almost 2:00 is too much on a school night.

His dad let a tired sighed and shakes his head, too familiar to what time his son goes home these days because of the competition. But the kid’s happy, that’s what important.

“Alright, alright. Take a bath and head to bed after, you hear me? Good luck to your competition, okay, Sora?” his dad went near Sora and patted his head.

“No matter what you do, I fully support you. Just take care of yourself and be safe, okay?”

Sora couldn’t help but be teary-eyed as soon as his dad says those words, he couldn’t be luckier to have him.

“Yes! Watch us bring home the trophy, dad!” Sora said. He then watched his dad go inside his bedroom, and he soon went straight to the bathroom.

** _Atsumu (Muku)_ **

Atsumu stared the students coming out from the high school by his neighborhood, chatting happily with their friends, wearing their respective uniforms.

_“I wish I could go to school…”_ Atsumo though as he passed by the sea of students as they went on their way. He can only wish to wear a uniform, walk home with your friends, _and sit inside a classroom_. All of the things he can never do but people took advantage of.

He smiled sadly as he slowly walks to the park where they were going to practice their blockings and perfect their steps as the Concour was fast approaching. Even though he wasn’t officially a high school student, he was invited to a dance club from the neighboring high school, and that made him happy.

_“It’s the closest thing I could do to be considered a high school student,”_ Atsumu thought.

Atsumo smiled as the park came to view and watched the scene unfold. He was about to sit when he heard his name and focus his attention on whoever called him.

“Atsumo! Great news, great news!” a purple-haired boy around the same age as he excitedly approaches him while he was relaxing a bit before they have their long practice.

“Hmm? Sora, what is it?” Atsumo asked. They were good friends and hung around sometimes, but it doesn’t feel the same since they were not classmates, heck he wasn’t even enrolled in one.

“So you know how the principal permitted the dance club to let you join our club even though you’re not from our school, right? Well! He just told our supervisor that he’d give you a scholarship after our competition to the Concour! Isn’t that great? We got to be schoolmates or even better! Classmates!” Sora was smiling wildly at Atsumo, who become speechless after hearing the news.

“W-what? After the Concour? The principal didn’t need us to win or…?” It was too good to be true; he needs to ask just to be sure.

“Nope! We don’t need to win anything or something just that, right after the Concour, you’re going to be a student to our school!” Sora was happy for Atsumo, he knows the circumstances why he couldn’t enroll to one, and now an opportunity arises for his dear friend.

“I… I get to wear the uniforms and attend those boring classroom you kept complaining about?” Aoi was already crying. He never thought this could happen to him- he felt he could only dream about it, but it’s finally coming to reality.

“Hehe stop crying already, practice is about to start! We have to work hard and do our best, right?”

“Yes, yes, we should!” Atsumo used his sleeves to wipe the tears and followed Sora to the group.

_“Not only school… I’m also happy to be dancing on the stage with you guys.”_

** _Aoi (Kazunari)_ **

_‘2 days before the Concour’_ Aoi thought as he sat in his desk by the window, it’s already lunchtime and saw his classmates and some people by the window chatting happily with their friends.

_‘Probably eating together, chatting happily and gossiping with the latest news…’_ Aoi can’t help but feel sad, he wants what they have. But after what happened back in middle school, his trust and ability to make friends were thrown away. 

He doesn’t want to happen that again, but he also wants to experience what friends usually do.

Aoi sighed sadly, he reached for his school bag to get his lunch- and eat alone- when he saw some movements in front of his desk and heard the scraping sound of the chair moving.

He looked up to see his classmate and the fellow dance club member as him, Sora, sitting happily in front of him with his lunch on Aoi’s desk, and smiling brightly.

“Ne ne Aoi, let’s eat together!” Sora said as he opened his lunch and wait for Aoi to do the same.

“…Why do you want to eat with me, Sora? How about your friends over there?” His mind can’t comprehend why a lively person as Sora would talk to someone like Aoi, who is afraid to make bonds.

“Hmm? But they can’t relate and understand what and why I’m excited, though, and we’re in the same dance club! Aren’t you excited about the Concour? We have to talk about it!”

Aoi admits that he’s excited about the Concour, he badly wants to talk about it with his dance club members but can’t do it because he gets scared.

Sora might have barged in his comfort zone, but he doesn’t mind. At least he could tick off how it feels to have lunch with a friend- talking about their favorite things.

“You know what? Let’s talk about it” Sora was astonished to the flip of personality Aoi showed. He always seems like a gloomy person- but he saw how Aoi loves dancing and knows that no pessimistic person can love dancing as much as Aoi. 

He’s glad he can see this side of Aoi.

Smiling brightly, they ate their lunches together and talked about the upcoming Concour.

** _Competition Day_ **

The three friends were chatting happily inside the bus on their way to the competition- Atsumo still can’t believe how lively Aoi can be, but it’s not bad. He prefers this side of his newly found friend that Sora was with before they went inside the bus. 

“I can’t wait for us to go into the stage and dance with you guys! I know I told my dad that we’d bring the trophy, but dancing with all of you in that stage is already like winning!” Sora exclaimed. He hadn’t seen much of his dad this past week since his dad goes to work early in the morning, and Sora goes home late- when his dad is already sleeping.

“Me too! I know I’ll get to go to school with you guys, but dancing is what led me to achieve it. The least I could do is dance my heart out in the stage with all of you, too!” Atsumo was giddy the past days. His parents finally accepted that he’d be enrolled in Sora and Aoi’s high school since he’ll be in a scholarship. He can’t wait to wear their uniforms and attend those boring classrooms.

Aoi was silent as he watched his two newfound friends chatting happily. He can’t help but feel warm and didn’t even noticed that he’s crying until Atsumo pointed it out.

“Are you okay, Aoi?” Sora worriedly asked. He had been hanging out more with Aoi these past three days, and they pretty much became fast friends.

“No, I’m okay. It’s just; I’ve always wanted to know how it feels like to do what friends normally do. Like hanging out, talk casually with one another, but to dance together in the stage? I like that, I very much like that,” Aoi said as he wiped his tears with his sleeves.

“Not only that, though! After the competition, the three of us will hang out even more! We’ll eat together during lunch, attend the Summer Festival, and even watch the fireworks! Oh! And the two of you will have to meet my dad too!”

The three friends smiled warmly with one another, they have yet to dance in the Concour, and they already have plans right after,

They can’t wait.

They were chatting happily with one another when they felt a jerk inside the bus, it all happened so fast that the three friends didn’t have time to even think about it, next thing they know the bus was rolling quickly and all went black.

.

.

.

It was raining heavily when they each saw their bodies; even the rain can’t erase the remains of the blood that smeared on their bruised bodies. The medics tried to resurrect them, but it was already too late, they heard the field medics said that ‘they died on impact’ and that there’s nothing that they can do anymore.

They haven’t even got the chance to dance on the stage together, or do any of their plans after that.

.

.

.

.

They've been wondering for three years now, they have no idea how they can move on when they still have their regrets lingering within them. 

How can they accept their deaths when their biggest regret was that they weren't able to dance on the stage of Concour?

.

.

.

.

Atsumo got to experience what it feels to be inside a classroom, Aoi got to experience a Summer Festival and watch the fireworks with his friends, Sora even got to see his dad one last time.

And they were able to dance on the Concour stage and won a trophy,

no more regrets.

The three friends can now accept their deaths and move on.

.

.

“I’m glad I met you, Kousei.” 

“See you!”

“It’ll be great if we can dance again together someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I play the song or play the theater again I cry.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
